In the related art, there has been known a method of drying a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) as a substrate, in which, in a drying step after a surface of the wafer is processed with a liquid, the wafer in a state where the surface thereof is wet with the liquid is dried by bringing the wafer into contact with a processing fluid in a supercritical state (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-12538).